CINDERLLA The story retold by me!
by Cowgirl Can't Rope
Summary: This is a story about Cinderella and her crazy adventures...
1. Murdering and The Evil StepPeople!

Cinderella  
  
The classic story re-told by...ME!  
  
By:Hanna Dingel.   
  
Yes, I shall give my last name. Like anyone could find me!  
  
(First Scene:Cinderella is with her papa, and he's giving her a pony, and a pupppy. Ella, as we shall call Cinderella for short, is petting both pony and puppy lovingly.  
  
Evil soon to be stepmother is sitting on balcony watchingElla's every move.She is also strokeing her two ugly daughter's, Drezelda and Grezelda's hair.  
  
We will call the Evil Step mother mom for short, and mom, Grezelda and Drezelda the step-people.)  
  
ELLA: Oh, father! I am so grateful for these beautiful pets!*pets puppy*  
  
PUPPY: *licks Ella's hand*  
  
ELLA:*laughs fakely, like a prep or a model, pretending to laugh*HE HE!  
  
PAPA:I am so glad you like your presents.Now, I have something to tell you.  
  
ELLA:*looks curiously at her father*  
  
PAPA: I am going to marry the evil woman I've been dating since before your mother died.  
  
ELLA:*drags out knife*YOU WHAT?!?!DIE, EVIL MORONIC FATHER!*satbs father in chest*  
  
PAPA:*dies slowly*S-S-S-crew y-y-y-y-ou.*sputters**dies*  
  
MOM:NOOOOOO!*pretends to wilt like the evil witch of the west*  
  
GREZELDA:Oh, mother. Pleaseeeee. Now, she's OURS. All OURS!MWAH HA HA HA HA!!!*evil grin*  
  
MOM:*thinks*OH!MWAH HA HA HA HA!*stops again to think what she's laughing about**finally realizes tht Ella can be their slave*He he.*smirks*  
  
DREZELDA:HE HE!CINDY-RELLA HAS TO WORK FOR....*tries to pause dramaticly**not working*US!*da da da da...evil music plays in background*  
  
(Scene switches to 6 or 7 years later, when Ella is charming, beautiful, and a very good servant. Oh, and she has long, wavy blonde hair and is anarexic.)  
  
BIRDS: Chirp, chirp. Sing, sing. Ella, wake up!  
  
CINDERELLA: *pulls out rifle*FUCK OFF.  
  
MICE: Cinderelly, wake up!  
  
"CINDERELLEY": *shoots one of mice. The annoying one that sings all the time.*  
  
ELLA: *fellsm sorry for shooting little birdies, so she begins to sing apology*  
  
GLASS: *shatters*  
  
MICE AND BIRDS: *scatter*  
  
Ella: YOU DON"T LIKE MY SINGING?*pulls out gun*  
  
MICE AND BIRDS: *pretend to like singing*  
  
ELLA: better.  
  
ELLA: *gets up and begins to make breakfast*Hmm. Should I make nails'n'screws today, or arsinic tea?*decides arsinic tea, and begin's makeing it*.  
  
BRUNO(DOG): *is pretending to kill Lucifer in a dream*  
  
LUCIFER(CAT): *THINKS:Ohh!Bruno...I should get him in trouble...*  
  
LUCIFER: MEOW!(feed meeeeeeee!)  
  
ELLA: Ok,ok!*takes milk for tea out and pours it in Lucifer's moldy dish*  
  
LUCIFER: *THINKS: Moldy Milk! Still your best bet for intestinal parasites...*  
  
ELLA: get over it, you dumb fat furry honery cat.  
  
LUCIFER: *THINKS:Ohh!Bruno...I should get him in trouble...*  
  
LUCIFER: *bites Bruno's you know what*  
  
BRUNO: ARFFF!(OWW)!!!!!*tries to kill Lucifer*  
  
ELLA: *pulls out butcher's knife she used for killing the OTHER dog when he misbehaved* SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!  
  
BRUNO AND LUCIFER: *both shut up*  
  
ELLA: *fixes tea for evil step-people*  
  
GUS-GUS: *climbs in one of the cups*  
  
LUCIFER: BREAKFAST!  
  
GUS-GUS: shit.  
  
ELLA: *climbs up stairs to deliver Grezelda's tea and to pick up her laundry*  
  
GREZELDA: *gives Ella a pile of dirty, stained underwear* WASH THIS BEFORE SUNDOWN!*snorts unknown powder Ella fixed her*  
  
ELLA: *goes into Drezelda's bedroon next, to serve her tea and pick up her laundry*  
  
DREZELDA: *hands Ella a pile of dirty bra's and some MORE stained underwear* Wah THIS BEFORE NOON!!!  
  
ELLA: gross!*gag*  
  
ELLA: *next goes into evil stepmothers room, to serve her her tea and prozac*  
  
MOM: Thanks for my tea, dear. Did you put arsinic in it? It tastes soo good...*takes sip, and smiles like she's on crack*  
  
ELLA: Yes, stepmother.  
  
MOM: oh, and wash everything, lick the floors clean...and wash all my dirty stained BRAS!  
  
ELLA: *mumbles* shit. gross.  
  
MOM: WHAT?  
  
ELLA: *quietly* nothing, stepmother.  
  
ELLA: *takes all the dirty cloths bundles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, thats chappie 1!Please R&R, greatly appriciated. Oh, and I don't know if I spelled "Grezelda" or "Drezelda" right. Please correct me  
  
if I have any other misspelled words(I am a horrible speller and profreder).Thanks a lot for takeing you precious time to read my story...  
  
Cowgrl_Cant_Rope(A FRIENDS GONNA TEACH ME HOW TO ROPE!FINALLY!)OH! And.... I'll have chappuie 2 up within hours! 


	2. Cinderella prepearing for the ball

CINDERELLA...CHAPPIE 2!  
  
Ok, in here I have some abbrieviations...such as King's Advisor=KA,Cinderella=Ella, Evil Step-People=All the step   
  
people(Mom, Grezelda and Drezelda),A.M.T.S=Annoying mouse that sings(AKA:the mouse in the red coat, the ringleader)  
  
(This takes place in the castle, when the King is trying to set up his only son)  
  
KING: *Stomps on crown* I WAN'T TO SEE GRANDCHILDREN BEFORE I D-I-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PRINCE: *kissing maid out back*  
  
KING's ADVISOR(KA): Oh yes, you sire.Shall we schedual a maiden's ball?  
  
KING: *enthusiasticly* RATHER!WHAT A GOOD IDEA!  
  
KA: Then I shall send out invatations for what date?  
  
KING: *thinks*Yes...hmm.TONIGHT!  
  
KA: The ball will be....tonight sire?!  
  
KING: Like hell!YES!  
  
KA: I shall start writing invatations...*walk off, annoyed.   
  
He has to make an invitation for every eligable maiden in the whole frickin' kingdom!*  
  
ELLA: *licking floor clean*  
  
KA & SEARVANT: *knocks on door*  
  
ELLA: *knocks over bucket while franticly trying to get to the door*  
  
ELLA: *yells SHIT! as she opens the door, half watching the filthy water run all over the   
  
freshly licked floor**spits all over the KA and Servant*  
  
KA & SEARVANT: *wipes spit from face calmly* An invatation to the ball, miss.  
  
ELLA: Oh.*slams door**struts off,intending to read letter and not tell the evil step-people   
  
and sneak off in the middle of the night*  
  
EVIL STEP-PEOPLE: *kill each other over the letter Cinderella is trying to read*  
  
DREZELDA AND GREZELDA: ITS MINE! NO...MINE!*rips from one to another**rips carefully   
  
sealed envalope open*  
  
MOM: GIRLS! Girls..I'll open it!  
  
DREZELDA AND GREZELDA: *snickers at Cinderella(Ella)*  
  
ELLA: *stopmps off, until she hears what The Evil-Stepmother is reading off the invataion*  
  
MOM: *growls* Any eligable maidens....*pauses to read ahead, then smirks* Beautiful, ugly, fat,  
  
shinny, tall, or short, MUST attend the ball at the King's palace in the Royal Ballroom at 8:00 in the evining, SHARP!  
  
EVERYONE: *jumps back and winces*  
  
ELLA: *snickers*  
  
MOM: Cinderella...I hope your not planning to go. Your chores arn't even half finished!*evil grin*  
  
ELLA: *wants to kill mom soo bad**thinks:If I only had my dagger...damnit!I left it with the frickin mice...*  
  
MOM: If you do plan on going,Cinderella, you shall have to find a proper dress, fit for a ball, and finish your absolutely,  
  
positively,filthy, disgusting, unfinishable chores!Oh, and don't forget you dagger, dear. Your mice firnds put it on the  
  
stoop infront of your door.  
  
ELLA: *growls and pretends to kill the annoying mouse that sings all the time*  
  
ELLA: *runs up stairs, grabs dagger, and lets herself in. She then pulls out this disgusting, grundgy dress*  
  
MICE: Ohh, poor Cinderelly!Look!She has no pretty dress to wear to the ball!  
  
ELLA: *looks through a fashon catologue from the first century**points at a dress that looks   
  
like something somebody from Troy would wear*Hmm..This will do. I want to look like Helen of Troy. You know,   
  
that beautiful woman that all the men fought over?  
  
MICE: *wince at Ella's disgusting fashion choice*We'll help you make it, Cinderelly.  
  
*all look at eachother,rolling their eyes to say"AS IF!"*  
  
EVIL STEP-PEOPLE: CINDERELLAAAAAAAAAA! Come finish your chores, you ugly   
  
disgusting mongeral!  
  
ELLA: *runs out of room to finish licking the stove clean*  
  
EVIL STEP PEOPLE: *leave stove on*  
  
MICE: we'll make Cinderelly a beautiful dress!  
  
GREZELDA AND DREZELDA: *coincidentally begin to throw all this   
  
hideous but fashionable extra's to "UGLY" dresses they don't like or need*  
  
MICE: *begin collecting all of it until Lucifer comes along*  
  
ANNOYING MOUSE THAT SINGS: Oh shit!*feeds Gus-Gus to Lucifer so he can get all the stuff for  
  
Ella's dress**THINKS:He's fat. Should keep Lucifer busy*  
  
LUCIFER: *crunch crunch*  
  
A.M.T.S: *runs off with everything and hauls all of it up to Ella's "room"*  
  
ELLA: *licks stove*OW!SHITTTTT!  
  
ELLA:*quickly finishes chores*  
  
EVIL STEP-PEOPLE: *all fight over who's gonna wear what, who's gonna get the better socks to stuff their bra's,etc.*  
  
MICE: *make dress,and it begins looking a little better-now, It looks something like what a fat  
  
nobelman would wer in the FIRST Elizibethan era*  
  
ELLA: *runs up to room**See's dress*OH MI GAH!YOU LITTEL F***ERS!WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DRESS!  
  
MICE: *all clear out*  
  
ELLA: Thank god that fat one is gone.  
  
LUCIFER: *walks in, looking more more tasty treats*  
  
ELLLA: Good boy, Lucifer. Wanna another one?*begins calling all the mice back*  
  
MICE: *pop heads outta their hidey-holes in the wall*LIKE HELL,CINDERELLY!  
  
ELLA: *pulls out machine gun**begins sooting 7 rounds of bullets into wall*  
  
MOM: *high pitched*CINDERELLAAAAAAAAAA!SHU THE HELL UP,YOU BITCH!  
  
ELLA: *fires 6 more rounds into floor.Her room is ontop of the "powder room". he he.*  
  
READ CHAPPIE 3(starting on it today, home sick.grrrr)TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE PRINCE AND ELLA!  
  
Whew. That took 5 nights of fighting with mom who gets on the computer to type. Betta thank me,  
  
or I'll sick Cinderella on you..jk! Well, please read and review. 


	3. THE BALL! And, my good ole' sence of hum...

Cinderella:Chapter 3! Mwah ha ha...and the excitement mounts!  
  
Ok, in this chapter, here are the abbreviation reminders: Ella=Cinderella, Evil-Step-People=All the step-people, Mom=Evil Stepmother.  
  
(OPENING SCENE:Ella walks down the staris in her beautiful nobelman "gown". As soon as Drezelda and Grezelda notice that all their discareded stuff was made into this ugly, hideous sheet covered with anything and everything.)  
  
ELLA:Arn't I B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l?  
  
EVIL STEP-PEOPLE:right. You can't go to the ball. You are too embarresing.  
  
ELLA:*pretends to cry, trying the reverse sychology on her step-siblings*  
  
MICE:*all cry*  
  
DREZELDA AND GREZELDA:*begin ripping apart dress*THATS MINE!OH, AND THIS IS MINEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
ELLA:*lets them rip apart dress, not before slashing them with her "hidden" dagger all the step-people knew about*  
  
DREZELDA AND GREZELDA: OW!*begin to cry*  
  
COACH:*stops at front door, and listens to all the names the step-people are calling "Cinderella"*  
  
EVIL STEP-PEOPLE:*throw Ella on the ground, and then slam door in her face*  
  
ELLA:*pretends to cry*  
  
COACH:*after droping off the evil-step-people, he sets off in search of a pretend "fairy godmother" that could pull a dress outta her sleve. Ends up finding a beggar lady, and  
  
persuades her into taking his wife's dress and giving it to Cinderella, claiming that it and a "magic" coach would escort her to the ball(The coach, a matter of fact, was a round trolly-like coach with a silver painted sheet over it and a few pairs of gangsta painted horses!*  
  
ELLA:*outside crying, and, quincidently, all the amimal are their with her, crying too!*  
  
"FAIRY GODMOTHER":I shall make you a beautiful dress!*pulls stick outta her sleve of her OWN painted sheeet*Ah, here I put it. Now, let me measure you...*pretends to measure her*Hmm...I think this will fit you perfectly!*pulls out dress*  
  
ELLA:*stares at the old, shabby dress*Ok?!  
  
"FAIRY GODMOTHER":Fits perfectly!  
  
DRESS:*sags at chest and hips*  
  
ELLA:Hmm...*THINKS:not what I expected, but not to shabby...wait...*  
  
COACK WITH SHEET OVER IT:*zooms in just as the "fairy godmother" pretends to make mice, horse, and dog into coach people, and horses.  
  
AMINALS:*all run soo fast Ella doesn't notice them going*  
  
"FAIRY GODMOTHER":*THINKS:ohh! god damnit...I forgot to sing bibbity bobbity boo!* *Begins singing it*  
  
ELLA:ok. wack job. *gets in Carrige*  
  
CARRIGE:*gallops away**arrives at Palace*  
  
"FAIRY GODMOTHER":Ohh shittttttttt! i forgot to tell Cinderella bout how my "charm" ends at 12 o' clock!(thats when the driver needs his wife's dress, so he can...um...look at her in it?(accually, outta it..but he still needs it.)  
  
"FAIRY GODMOTHER":CINDERELLA!*"flys"up to coach*THE SPELL ENDS AT 12 O' CLOCK!  
  
ELLA:I'll have the Prince in bed by then.  
  
"FAIRY GODMOTHER": ew. TOO MUCH INFORMATIONNNN!!!!  
  
ELLA:serves you right, wack job!  
  
"FAIRY GODMOTHER": WHAT! Ohh well. Good night, dear.*flys off with Peter Pan and his wife, Wendy, and their 19 kids. 19 kids at age 14. Impossible, huh?(he he)*   
  
ELLA:*arrives at Palace**rips neack off "dress"*Hmm. Now it looks atleast half decent.*he he*  
  
PRINCE:*is being introduced to all the maidens. He is really checking out all of the one's with big boobs that throw themselfs at him. That is, all exept Grezelda and Drezelda. They can have a FF cup, and they'd STILL not get the prince's attention*  
  
PRINCE:*see's Ella**THINKS: skinny. Blonde. BIG boobs. Yea hawwwwwwww!*  
  
ELLA:*throws heself at Price*  
  
PRINCE:marry me.*kisses Ella*  
  
ELLA:Hmm...let me think bout' that for a sec..(replies VERY fastly)OK!  
  
PRINCE:Cool!*brings Ella to his father*  
  
CLOCK:*ding dongggggggggg.*  
  
ELLA:*looka at clock**really believes what her "fairy godmother" said.*OH! 12 O' CLOCK. GOTTA GO. LOVE YA, HUNZ!*runs off to awaiting sheet covered carrige and gangsta painted horses*  
  
ELLA:*screams at driver*GO!HA!GIDDYUP!(thinks what the hell)OhMiGah.I am talking like a hick. GO YOU MORON! RUNNNNNNNNN CABBY! RUNNNNNNNNN!  
  
CABBY:*see's Ella's dagger*Slaps horses, coinsidently as Ella throws a "glass" slipper outta the window and when all the "police" are coming after them. They also, coincidently, get through the gate just as the gate CLOSES!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 for ya. All in ONE NIGHT! Please R&R, greatly appriciated. Oh, and, sorry this one was short. A friends filming me typeing. Will post it on Cannel 10 News.(LOL.CHANNEL 10 NEWS does'nt exist. Nor does Morgan Lee, Stacy, or Hazel. All of these are fictionous charecters I made up for channel 10 news. Read my profile to find out more.  
  
HUGZ,  
  
~Cowgrl_Cant_Rope~ 


	4. NOT so happily ever afterstay tuned!

Cinderella:Chappie 4! Weeee...soo much fun!  
  
(opening scene:Ella arrives at house, flings dress to cabby,(the cabby pretends not to look) and runs inside, "changes" her dress(bad mice, bad!*cracks whip*) and oretends to do her chores. The evil step-people are coming in, talking about that B-E-AUTIFUL girl that the Prince was danceing with. Grezelda complains about how small her boobs were compared to her.)~*~MESSAGE TO ALL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS: remember my abbrivitations or read chapter to chapter. I'm not putting them all up AGAIN!~*~  
  
ELLA: *is licking staircase*  
  
MOM: (sarcasticly)why, Ella!You shall go to the next ball!  
  
ELLA: *mumbles*Right.  
  
EVIL STEP-PEOPLE: *strut up the stairs, pretending to have danced with the prince.(But we allllll know the truth!Huh, Guys!Guys?!Guyssssss.....(echos)  
  
ELLA: *snickers*He he. Dumb fat ass biatches!*starts rapping about her romantic occasion with the prince*(HEY!She can rap better then Eminem...)  
  
MICE: *watch Grezelda and Drezelda get undressed**all CLOSE their eyes as the shirt slip off and reviels...their fat, saggy asses)EWWWWW!  
  
(Scene switches to Prince Charming and HIS searvant running throughout the kingdom lookig for the "beauty" he was dancing and planning to marry the night before)  
  
PRINCE: *stops at every house**finally comes to Cinderella's house*  
  
DREZELDA: *opens door*OH! HI! DO COME IN!*pushes up cleavage*  
  
PRINCE: I am here...to...uhhhh...PUT A SLIPPER ON EVERY FEMALES FOOR IN THIS HOUSE!  
  
DREZELDA: *thinks to sister:LOCK CINDERELLA IN ROOM!*  
  
GREZELDA: *locks Cinderella in room*Hmm.I wonder why I just locked Cinderella in her room....*runs downstairs to yell at sister for making her do something...again!*  
  
PRINCE: *watches the cow run down the stairs*Oh. Are you all?  
  
DREZELDA: n-(is rudely interupted by Grezelda*  
  
GREZELDA: *loudly, to cover Ella's frantic banging on the door. She sends the mice off in search of the key*ONLY US AND OUR MOTHER!  
  
ELLA: *hears Prince and her sisters**screams*OHHHHHHHHHHH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT!  
  
PRINCE: *looks up twords Ella's room* I reconize that voice...  
  
DREZELDA: Thats my mother. Shes a little...*makes crazy sign and pretends to piont her finger gun at her head*  
  
PRINCE: OH?*THINKS:Like you?*  
  
GREZELDA: *grabs slipper*MY SLIPPER!THAT FILTHY GIRL CIN---*is rudely intterupted AGAIN by Drezelda*  
  
DREZELDA: *sweetly*Oh, dear sister, do not freat over the old maid...  
  
PRINCE: The old maid...what are her whereabouts?  
  
GREZELDA: In the tow---*Drezelda pulled her to the side*  
  
DREZELDA: WHOEVER FITS THAT SLIPPER WILL BE THE PRINCES WIFE!  
  
GREZELDA: Dumbass!Why didn't you tell me.....*pulls Drezelda's hair*  
  
DREZELDA: OW!*drags Grezelda back into the door*  
  
MICE: *grabbed key, now giving it to Ella*  
  
PRINCE: *is making his way up the stairs to investigate that racket upstairs*  
  
SISTERS: NO! STOP! DON-----  
  
ELLA: *opens door**knocks into Prince**relizes it THE PRINCE!**hides face*  
  
ELLA: Oh, hallo, sire.  
  
PRINCE: YOU ARE THE FAIR MAIDEN I SAW!*slams slipper on Ella*Come along, we must prepair for the cerimony....  
  
EVIL STEP-PEOPLE: NO! SHE IS OUR MAID!*all glares at Ella*  
  
ELLA: he he?*runs off with Prince in tow*  
  
EVIL STEP-PEOPLE: COME BACK! COME BACKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
ELLA AND PRINCE: *kissing in carrige**longgggg gone!*  
  
PRINCE AND ELLA:*get married*  
  
AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...NOT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stay reading for the not so happy ever after ending to my story..please R&R, greatly appriciated. Plus, fell free to contact me at anytime for suggestions, etc.  
  
TA TA FOR NOW,  
  
Hanna Dingel(AKA: ~*~Cowgrl cant rope~*~ 


End file.
